


I Missed You

by JediKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKai/pseuds/JediKai
Summary: Coming home from work, actor Kyungsoo gets a visit from his boyfriend.





	I Missed You

*Heavy rain pouring on another gloomy day*

3:43pm

    

With the promotions of his latest movie over, actor Do Kyungsoo returns home. Running from his car, parked on the side of the street, to get inside his apartment building to avoid getting wet from the rain. Reaching his apartment door, “Finally home,” he says. Entering the password in the keypad, the door opens and Kyungsoo enters his dark apartment. Leaving his suitcase in the entryway, and slipping off his shoes, Kyungsoo walks over to the kitchen for some water.  

After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he reaches into his pocket for his cell phone. He plugs in his dead phone to the charger connected to outlet next to the fruit bowl on the counter. Which is empty due to being out of the apartment the last couple weeks. He takes a couple of gulps from the water bottle, hating that he is drinking cold water on such a cold day. He walks away and heads to his bathroom to shower away the day. Unaware of the incoming texts from a certain idol once his phone turns back on.

From Nini: “Soo, are you home?”

From Nini: “Hello?”

From Nini: “Call me when you get home…… I miss you.”

 

4:30pm

 

After taking a relaxing warm shower, and now wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, and a black sweater, Kyungsoo returns to the kitchen to retrieve his phone. A smile appears on his heart shaped lips as he reads the text messages left by the only person on his mind. “He’s too cute.”

To Nini: “Hi babe, I’m home. I miss you too.”

He decides to mess around with the electronic keyboard player leaning against the wall in the corner of the living room. He somewhat abandoned it due to his busy schedule. Even though he is an actor, singing and songwriting have always been a hobby. He sits down on the black faux leather loveseat in his living room, and begins playing.

 

5:10pm

 

A knock on the door breaks Kyungsoo’s concentration. He is not expecting anyone to come over. He walks to the door, and without seeing who it is through the peephole, he opens it. Standing before Kyungsoo, drenched from head to toe, is none other than Kim Jongin. Jongin’s red t-shirt and black jeans hugging his body tightly. His black hair clinging to his face.

“Jongin! What happened to you?”

“As soon as I saw your text saying you are home; I ran right over.”

“You ran?” Kyungsoo asked grabbing Jongin by the arm and pulling him inside.

With a pout on his lips, “I just really missed you. I wanted to see you. And I live just on the next block.”

Chuckling at how adorable his boyfriend is, Kyungsoo walks further inside the apartment, “Wait here, remove your shoes, I’ll bring you a towel.” Jongin could not help but stare at Kyungsoo’s ass as he walked away.

Kyungsoo returns with a black towel and hands it to Jongin to dry off. “You need to get out of these wet clothes. Go to my room and change. There should be some of your clothes in the bottom drawer of my dresser.”

“Don’t I get a hello kiss?” Jongin closes his eyes and sticks his lips out, waiting for Kyungsoo to make the next move.

Kyungsoo gets on his toes and kisses Jongin on the cheek. “I’ll make us some tea. Hopefully you don’t get sick.” Jongin pouts again, and slowly walks away.

This time it is Kyungsoo’s turn to stare at his boyfriend’s ass, loving how it looks in those wet jeans.

 

5:15pm

 

The kitchen is Kyungsoo’s favorite room in his one bedroom apartment. White cabinets with concrete countertops, and floating shelves filled with his numerous pots and pans. Standing by the stove, Kyungsoo pours the hot tea into mugs when he hears the sound of his bedroom door opening.

“Kyungsoo?”

“In the Kitchen.”

With his back toward the entrance to the kitchen, Kyungsoo hears Jongin’s footsteps enter the room, “The tea is ready.” When he turns around, his eyes widen as he looks at Jongin wearing only the black towel around his waist. His body is so beautiful, Kyungsoo thought. He could not help but stare at Jongin’s amazing pecs, his well-toned abs, and the defined “v-line” disappearing inside the towel. Loving the strong arms belonging to the Adonis he calls his boyfriend.

Looking back at Jongin, Kyungsoo could not speak. There was something different about Jongin’s eyes that Kyungsoo knew all too well. He feelings were confirmed when Jongin’s hand smoothly unwrapped the towel from his waist making it fall on the floor. Jongin's eyes still on Kyungsoo, he wraps one arm around the shorter male’s waist pulling him closer. Kyungsoo places his hands Jongin’s pecs, amazed how firm they are.

“I missed you,” Jongin said as he slides his other hand further back and lands on Kyungsoo’s ass. “All of you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart drops, feeling Jongin’s now throbbing dick rubbing against the tent growing in his sweatpants. Before he knew it, Jongin was smashing their lips together, taking Kyungsoo’s breath away. Instinctively Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kisses him back. It has been awhile since the two have been intimate. Their busy schedules getting in the way. They both need this, they both miss this.

Breaking the kiss, Kyungsoo drops to knees, landing on the hard tile of the kitchen floor, and is now face to face with Jongin’s erect dick. Looking up at his loved one, Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s dick into his mouth. Jongin throwing his head back from pleasure, “Fuck Soo, this feels amazing.” Kyungsoo hollows his cheeks in order to take more, and tastes the pre cum in his mouth.

Placing his hand onto Kyungsoo’s head, Jongin begins to fuck Kyungsoo’s mouth. His dick going down Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo takes all of it, enjoying the feeling. Jongin begins to thrust faster, nearing his end. Finally cumming inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, who swallows every drop.

“Get up Soo.” Kyungsoo does what he boyfriend tells him, and just has he gets up, Jongin bends him over the kitchen counter. Kyungsoo’s now hard dick pushing against the edge of the counter. Jongin stands behind him, and with one hand, lowers Kyungsoo’s sweatpants till they are at his thighs, exposing his smooth ass. “You have such an amazing ass Soo, it’s beautiful.” Jongin rubs his other hand on one of the cheeks before giving a nice hard spank. “FUCK,” Kyungsoo yelled, “Please Jongin, do it again.” And with that Jongin gives the same cheek another smack, and then another, leaving red marks. Jongin knows how much Kyungsoo loves being spanked.

“I need to get deep inside you baby. Come with me.” Jongin gives Kyungsoo enough time to step out of his sweatpants and remove his sweater before taking his hand and escorting him to the bedroom. Leaving the prepared tea behind and forgotten.

With the weather outside being dark and gloomy from the rain, even during the day, Kyungsoo’s bedroom is dark. But enough light is coming through a window to see the full size bed, with its dark blue sheets. The bed is made, just the way Kyungsoo left it before leaving for his movie promotions.

“Get on the bed, and get on all fours baby. Ass in the air,” Jongin said, as he walks to the white nightstand on the left side of the bed. He pulls out the bottle of lube he left there the last time him and Kyungsoo fucked. When Jongin turns around he finds the love his life in the exact position he requested.

“You are so good to me Soo. You deserve a reward.” Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder only to see Jongin spreading lube from the bottle onto his pointer finger.

Jongin spreads more lube around Kyungsoo’s entrance tracing the hole with his finger. “You gotta tell me to stop if it starts to hurt baby, ok? ” Jongin slowly pushes his finger past the tight set of muscles. A small moan escapes from Kyungsoo, signaling Jongin to keep going. He adds another finger and begins to slowly scissor and stretch the hole.

“Jongin, please, please I need you.”

“Lay on your back Soo.”

Kyungsoo turns around to lay on his back, watching Jongin slowly stroke his dick. Watching the man he loves, roll on a condom, anticipating what’s to come.

Biting his bottom lip, Jongin gets on the bed, settling in between Kyungsoo’s plush thighs. Running his hands up and down the thighs he loves so much. In fact, Jongin loves all of Kyungsoo’s body. The softness his boyfriend’s skin mesmerized him. Jongin leans down to lick his way up the smaller male’s body. Stopping when he reaches Kyungsoo’s nipples. Smirking, Jongin takes one of the nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking on it.Kyungsoo is feeling such immense pleasure, but wants Jongin to give what he really needs.

“Jongin please fuck me.”

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo; directly into his eyes, “Beg for it.”

Kyungsoo has no idea how the man before him, is the same man who earlier was soaking wet, pouted and shivered from the coldness of the rain at his door step. However, when Jongin did get like this, it completely turned him on.

“Please Jongin! I need to feel your dick fill my ass!”

Jongin lined his dick with Kyungsoo’s entrance. Kyungsoo’s thighs wrapping around Jongin’s waist. He pushes inside in one smooth movement. Soo gasping from both pain and pleasure. Jongin leans down to kiss his boyfriend, hoping to distract him from the small amount of pain. He gives the man beneath him time to adjust to the feeling of having a dick inside him.

“You can move Jongin.”

They both begin to moan. Kyungsoo runs his hands around Jongin’s muscular back. Enjoying the feeling of the muscles twitch as Jongin begins to thrust faster.

“Fuck Soo you’re so tight. You’re taking my dick so well.”

“Fuck me harder Jongin!”

Jongin grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s dick and starts stroking, matching the speed of his thrusts. “I’m close Soo, so fucking close.” Jongin loved watching Kyungsoo moan. He loved it because Kyungsoo was moaning for him. That only he could give Kyungsoo this kind of pleasure. Away from prying eyes, and away from cameras. Every time they fuck, they are connected, they understand each other, and they fall in love all over again.

“Jongin I’m going to cum.”

“Cum for me Soo. Let me see you cum.”

Ropes of white cum shoot from Kyungsoo’s dick as he reaches his climax, landing on both of their chests, stomachs, and Jongin’s hand. Watching Kyungsoo cum allowed Jongin to cum as well, filling the condom.

Sounds of heavy breathing fills the room.

“You’re so beautiful Soo. So fucking beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo says. Their lips connect for another kiss.

Jongin pulls out, removes the filled condom, and ties it. He gets off the bed to throw it away in the trashcan next to the same nightstand he took the lube from. He hands Kyungsoo tissues from in the nightstand to clean himself off.

“Jongin, we should shower.”

“Later baby. For now, let’s rest.” Jongin covers them both in the blanket and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and closes his eyes. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s body, accepting the warmth he is now giving off.

With heavy eyes, “We can shower in a bit,” Kyungsoo thinks, as he closes his eyes.

“Hey Soo?”

“Yeah?”

“How long do you think it will take for your hair to grow back?”

…..

“OUCH!”

“Idiot.”

“Yeah but you love.”

“You’re lucky I do.”

The two lovers quickly fall asleep. Leaving only the sound of the rain from outside to fill the dark room.


End file.
